Felíz cumpleaños, vampiro perfecto
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de mi flamante esposo y no sabía que darle. Le pedí consejo a las chicas y me recomendaron varias cosas, pero la que más llamó mi atención fue una de las ideas de Rose: Una extremada y súper loca noche de pasión. - Oneshoot: Belward


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

En honor al cumpleaños de nuestro vampiro predilecto… ^^ Les advierto esto es Lemon totalmente… así que si no les gusta… ¡abstenerse! hahaha

* * *

*******

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Vampiro perfecto**

*****  
**

No tenía mucho de estar convertida cuando fue el cumpleaños de mi flamante esposo. A decir verdad… no tenía idea de que era lo que se le podía regalar a un hombre perfecto que lo tiene todo, pero algo tenía que hacer… no quería pasar por desapercibido su cumpleaños.

Ya le había pedido consejo a las chicas y me recomendaron varias cosas, pero la que más llamó mi atención fue una de las ideas de Rose…

Una extremada y súper loca noche de pasión.

Ellas cuidarían a Nessie mientras que yo me dedicaba a hacerlo feliz. Esa idea sonaba más que tentadora…

Decidí ir al centro comercial y cómprame un modelito muy sexy para lucírselo, claro que Alice fue quien lo escogió, a mi no se me daba muy bien escoger eso tipo de cosas. Por otro lado llegó Rose con artículos que argumento nos harían felices pero no me los mostró. Ya ni siquiera quise preguntar, me moría de impaciencia de ir a casa y poder adornar todo románticamente.

Edward andaba con los chicos viendo un juego de baseball así que no me quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que este decidiera regresar a nuestro hogar. Sin más tiempo que perder y a velocidad vampírica me hice cargo de la decoración de nuestra recamara. Velas, incienso, pétalos de rosas, música romántica y por supuesto el modelito sexy en mí. Ya casi todo estaba listo, pero en ese momento volteé y miré la bolsa que Rose me había traído. Cuando la abrí casi me voy para atrás. Esposas, látigos, una especie de bolitas que no tenía ni idea de cómo se usaban, macanas, antifaces, sogas y disfraces. En verdad era perturbador imaginarme golpeando a Edward con la macana. Sonreí para mí misma y decidí ponerlos debajo de la cama solo por si acaso. No iba a usar esas cosas en mi Edward.

El sol ya había desaparecido y pequeños puntos celestes empezaban a iluminar el cielo. Ya casi era hora de que Edward regresara a casa. De hecho ya me imaginaba que él estaría extrañado que en su cumpleaños me hubiera desaparecido por unas horas. Su olor se intensificaba… se estaba acercando. Como pude me acosté en nuestra cama "reforzada" y trate de verme lo más sexy que podía.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y lo escuché gritar mi nombre con tono preocupado.

—¡Por aquí! —respondí en un grito pero con tonalidad sensual.

Sentí su paso más lento en cuanto escucho mi voz. Entró con cuidado al cuarto… la media luz de las velas bastaba para alcanzar a ver su rostro de sorpresa al notarme sobre la cama con un corsé azul con mucho encaje y la tanga a juego. Podría jugar que lo escuché tragar en seco cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí. Sonreí nerviosamente y no sé porque empecé a respirar más fuerte aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba.

—Esto es nuevo… —musitó acercándose poco a poco a la cama.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunté nerviosa mientras me colocaba de rodillas frente a él.

Casi lo escuché gruñir mientras sus ojos me recorrían por completo de arriba-abajo. Sus manos temblaban mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura y me apretaba a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué si me gusta? —preguntó casi sarcástico. —Me fascina —musitó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

No pude evitar morderme el labio mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar el corsé con suavidad.

— Este no te lo conocía —murmuró pícaramente

— Es tu regalo de cumpleaños— susurré en su oído. Sonreí al sentir su erección tan cerca de mi pierna… tan cerca de mí. Me encantaba provocarlo de ese modo.

Me acerqué a sus labios y empecé a fingir que lo besaba para después moverme para aun lado. Edward gruñía desesperado por probarme, pero yo solo jugaba con él… torturándolo, incitándolo… excitándolo. Entre el forcejeo para besarme aproveché para tumbarlo a la cama y sentarme a horcajadas sobre él.

—Compórtate vampiro malo —murmuré sensualmente mientras me frotaba sobre su cuerpo.

— Me pides imposible si me provocas así —se quejó ansioso.

— ¿Así que esto te provoca? —pregunté inocentemente mientras restregaba nuestras partes intimas más fuerte.

Lo escuché gemir. Y sin evitarlo gemí al unísono con él. Gruñó y me volteó dejándome debajo de su cuerpo mientras su mano empezó a acariciarme.

—Oh… Bella… más que provocarme… me vuelves loco —musitó mientras estrellaba sus labios en los míos. Sus besos exigentes y salvajes reclamaban mi lengua y yo con gusto se la obsequié. Mis manos inquietas destrozaron su camisa y jalé su pantalón con furia haciéndolo pedazos.

— ¿Sabes?… ese era mi pantalón favorito —dijo con tono divertido entre jadeos.

— Lo siento… —murmuré contra sus labios.

— No importa… vale la pena —dijo mientras me regalaba una de mis sonrisas torcidas favoritas.

Mi corazón muerto casi palpitaba mientras lo miraba sonreírme así… Edward sin duda era el hombre de mi vida, el hombre de mis sueños, el hombre que me hacía sentir especial, única… mujer… y hoy era su cumpleaños, me correspondía a mi hacerlo feliz.

Abrí mis piernas y levante mis caderas para restregarme hacia él. Vi su mirada oscura, llena de deseo. Su lengua empezó a besar lo que alcanzaba a salir de mi pecho del corsé, se siguió hasta mi tanga y la bajó con los dientes. Como pudo me levantó y despacio empezó a desabrochar mi corsé… creo que notó la confusión en mi rostro cuando miraba atónita sus manos tranquilas.

— Es que en verdad me gusto este— se justificó sonriendo mientras señalaba el corsé con los ojos.

Me recordé mentalmente de agradecerle a Alice por escogerlo.

Me regaló besos dulces sobre los hombros mientras yo me dedicaba a quitarle los boxers. Quedamos admirándonos en igualdad de condiciones… desnudos… contemplándonos con ojos deseosos.

Volvió a echarse sobre de mí y yo gustosa me dediqué a sentir sus caricias al máximo. Pero hoy era cumpleaños de Edward… yo debía de hacerlo feliz a él. Dimos una vuelta por la cama y me coloqué justo arriba… mientras su erección acariciaba mi entrada. Edward gemía dulcemente y movía sus caderas hacía enfrente buscando entrar, pero yo lo evitaba moviéndome para otro lado. Lo escuché bufar mientras me sonreía. Mi boca mordió su cuello y poco a poco fui bajando… hasta que empecé a lamer su precioso abdomen…  
_Era fascinante sentir su cuerpo tan mío._

Pero yo quería mucho más de él. Mi boca siguió su camino a la gloria hasta que tomé su erección en mis manos y mi boca ansiosa empezó a trabajar en él. Edward ronroneaba entre jadeos y yo no podía ser más feliz. A Edward le estaba gustando mi regalo de cumpleaños… ¡Y si que le estaba gustando!

—Bella… te lo ruego…

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunté con carita inocente mientras le daba una lamida a mi "paleta" favorita.

— Te quiero sobre mí… ¡Y te quiero ya!— gruñó con voz ronca.

Esas palabras me prendieron en llamas. Me lancé a sus labios con fuerza. Tomó mis caderas y me sitúo sobre su erección.

—¡Ahora!— exigió mientras me empujó hacía su cuerpo… haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara y soltara un grito de placer.

Edward me envestía mientras yo trazaba círculos sobre él. Pero quería hacer más por él… más, mucho más. Entonces recordé uno de los deseos de Edward y que ya más o menos dominaba. Abrí mi escudo y dejé que escuchara mis pensamientos impuros.

Gemidos y palabras como:

_"Oh Edward, Oh Dios!, Me matas, así, ohh…"_- Corrían por mi mente, mientras Edward se detenía de golpe y me miraba con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

—Bella… me vas a matar con eso.

— Más de lo que ya estas… no lo creo— musité con una sonrisa traviesa sin perder la concentración.

Edward gruñó y nos volteó para poder tomar el control completo de mi cuerpo. Yo estaba fascinada por ello. Me concentré en no dejar que el escudo volviera en mí, pero al mismo tiempo me relajaba para disfrutar al máximo lo que él hacía.

Edward me embestía con fuerza, con mucha más fuerza que nunca. Creí que mis pensamientos impuros lo estaban incitando más allá de la lógica. Estaba feliz de escucharlo gemir de esa forma. La cama tronó y se trozó de un lado. (Creo que la "cama reforzada" no estaba tan reforzada después de todo.) En ese momento recordé la bolsa de artículos que Rose me había dado ya que estaba debajo de la cama y era probable que se hubiera aplastado… casi sentí lastima por las cosas que habían ahí.

En ese momento Edward se detuvo un poco y me sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunté ansiosa de no sentir su pelvis golpearme con la misma fuerza.

Estiró su mano hasta que se detuvo y me miró directamente a los ojos. _¿Qué estaba planeando Edward?_

—Ya lo veras— musitó pícaramente.

Volteé y vi que en su mano tenía la bolsa de Rosalie.

_¡Oh demonios! ¡Lo leyó en mi mente!_

Edward me dio mi favorita sonrisa torcida antes de sacar las esposas y colocarlas en mis muñecas. No me opuse, no me resistí… la verdad es que haría lo que Edward quisiera.

Sacó una venda y me la pusó en los ojos.

—Edward esto no es justo— bufé en un puchero.

— Tal vez… pero es mi cumpleaños— murmuró en mi oído.

Sentí de nuevo sus hermosas manos tocarme mientras mandaba choques eléctricos y mi espalda se arqueaba todo lo que podía. Empecé a sentir su lengua sobre mis pechos para después sentir una mordida suave en mi pezón.

Gemí audiblemente… me fascinaba todo lo que me hacía sentir. No pude concentrarme más que en lo que él me hacía y mi escudo volvió a su lugar.

—De verdad que estaba disfrutando de eso— dijo en mi oído en tono de puchero. Yo no hice más que morderme los labios y volver a intentarlo. Volví a controlar mi escudo y liberé a mi mente para él… para el amor de mi vida.

— Mucho mejor— escuché su voz alejándose de mi oído e inmediatamente su lengua áspera empezó a recorrerme hasta llegar a mi punto débil.

—Edward…— gemí mientras su lengua actuaba más fuerte. Sentí como me retorcía de placer y hasta podía escucharlo reírse mientras yo no aguantaba más la excitación en mi cuerpo.

No quería arruinar el momento de control que el tenia sobre mí, pero no podía aguantar más y sin querer trocé las esposas.

Edward me levantó la venda y me volvió a regalar mi sonrisa predilecta.

—M mmm tendré que conseguir unas a prueba de vampiresas salvajes— dijo mientras volvía a abrirse camino entre mis piernas.

— Y muy salvajes…— musité empujando mi cadera, provocando que él gimiera y empezara a embestirme sin sutileza.

Estaba llegando al fin… podía sentirlo. Edward me estaba haciendo pedazos y yo estaba más que complacida por ello. Dio un último empujón antes de que gritara su nombre con voz entre cortada y mordiera su hombro. Llegue al clímax de nuestro encuentro y él siguió justo después de que yo lo hiciera.

— No es justo… por lo regular duro más…— se quejó jadeando mientras me miraba con ojitos de complicidad. —pero eso de escuchar tus pensamientos mientras te vienes… es irresistible.— susurró en mi oído provocando que mi respiración volviera acelerarse sin necesidad de hacerlo.

— No te preocupes amor… aun no se acaba la noche —dije con una media sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver la bolsa de Rosalie.

— Oh… Bella… promete que en mi próximo cumpleaños volveremos a repetirlo— rogó como niño

— Para que esperar un año si lo podemos repetir mañana— dije mientras me acariciaba el pecho sensualmente haciendo que Edward me sonriera y sus ojos se oscurecieran. Gruñó y empezó a besarme.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, vampiro perfecto…— musité contra sus labios

— No soy perfecto— contradijo divertido

— Pues para mí si lo eres— dije mientras le lamía los labios

— Para ti, solo para ti, mi Bella…

De nuevo empezamos con nuestros juegos y a perdernos en las caricias del otro. Edward era el mejor amigo, el mejor padre, el mejor esposo, el mejor amante… y era su cumpleaños, por lo tanto a mi no me quedaba de otra más que "sacrificarme" para hacerlo feliz, tanto o más de lo que él me hacia feliz a mí.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Esto es en honor al cumpleaños del vampiro de nuestros sueños… ya que no se si recuerdan que el sábado 20 de junio fue su cumpleaños… espero se hayan divertido con el^^ yo si lo hice imaginándome la escena hahaha… ¡Que Edward me esposé y me vendé y me pegué con la macana! Hahahaha las amo dejenme reviews para ser feliz^^ **

**Kokoro Black**

**I prefer zoophilia to necrophilia: TEAM JACOB**


End file.
